Order 66
by Signore Sam
Summary: A veteran Galactic Marine tells his story of his past.


**Obviously I do not own star wars; I believe it belongs to George Lucas.**

Execution order 66

It was at the cold planet of Mygeeto that this event occurred. It was freezing but we didn't care, we were to follow the chancellor's orders and accomplish the mission, or die trying. I was part of the 501st Legion; we were an elite battalion that always had the job done.

But that was our life, to serve for the chancellor. Anyway, we started off in an inside LAAT/infantry. When we arrived at the platforms, we were given directions by commander Bacara.

"Listen up! We have orders from the chancellor to destroy the separatist energy collector and retrieve the experimental power source." He yelled.

"But first we have to get through the flood of infantry, destroy the shield barriers around check point Beta, move onward to Gamma, take the energy source, and bring it back to the Alpha. Am I clear?!"

"Sir, yes sir!" We all repeated.

"Good, now let's go!" He demanded.

Mostly everyone went storming to the front; I didn't because I was a sharpshooter. I was sniping until I noticed that the garrison was reducing quickly. I dropped my sniper and took a blaster rifle from a deceased Galactic Marine.

I ran up to the heart of the battle and started shooting like crazy. I wasn't doing anything but attracting fire. I decided to get evasive. After a few minutes have passed, commander Bacara came over to the battle to assist those in need of protection.

I was good at dodging the missiles and blasters but I didn't dodge a snipers gaze which resulted with a bullet in my knee. I fell to the floor in pain. Bacara noticed and called up a medic to aid me. The medic just treated me with a quick Bacta injection, and I was back on my feet.

The separatist forces were trying to destroy the bridge that connected check point Alpha to check Beta with Tri-droids. We had to push back, so we did. Some LAATs' dropped of IFT-Xs' so we can blow down their forces.

Along with them was one of the greatest Jedi of all time, general Ki-Adi-Mundi. He ordered the troops to head for one of the shield generators while he handled the other one. I quickly ran up to one and entered the vehicle.

It had some ammunition and weapons I began to start it up. The engine inside began to growl and the screen turned on. I was now in full control of the tank.

I navigated it toward the shield generators and fired the concussion missiles. The generators received a direct hit, but it was still active. I kept firing and firing until the generator was no longer active. I quickly cruised towards the objective until I ran into two AATs'. I targeted one while the other was aiming for me. I repeatedly fired and fire until the vehicle that I was riding in lit in flames.

I quickly grabbed the weapons and ammunition and ran away from it. I reached a safe spot where I could pause for a while. The equipment I grabbed was a few cluster grenades, a chaingun, a missile launcher and a commando pistol.

I equipped them and headed on. I hid near a building and aimed the missile launcher at the AAT that I had damaged before. I shot the missile and it screeched across the sky. It hit the tank, making a loud KA-BOOM sound and creating a pile of scrap metal.

"That's one down, one more to go".

I started to think about a plan, should I run and risk everything to grab the energy collector. Or destroy everything and escape safely.

"Hmm…"

I began to think until it was interrupted by a loud DA-BOOM! I searched for the location that the noise came from. It was from check point Gamma. It appears that there was an explosion.

I stared at that direction until I saw a soldier walking and limping with a glowing object in his hands. I sprinted up to him.

"Are you alright?" I asked him.

"Yes I am fine, I just injured my leg."

I helped him walk his way until I saw a bright red stream go across the battle field. He then dropped to the ground, along with me. It was another missfire. I felt a slight pain on the left side of my head.

I felt the area of pain but it was just the heat from the blast. If my helmet blocked some damage against me, then it must have killed the other troop. I searched for his corpse but there was no sucess.

I found the item he was holding and took it with me. Just then, General Ki-Adi-Mundi came up to me.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, I am fine. I am going to need someone to cover me while I deliver this to the gunship."

"I will gladly do so." he said

"Alright, let's go!"

I sprinted towards the gunship wich was several miles away from me. I wanted to get it over with. Many beams were shot at the path behind my and were esaily deflected by general Mundi.

We were almost there but the general departed and walked towards a squadron of troops. I couldn't afford to go back because I had to continue my mission. I arrived at the gunship and gave the energy unit to a troop.

I was about to board the the gunship until I heard gun fire. I looked towards the direction of the beams and saw some troops release fire on general Mundi. I ran at their direction but I was stopted by a familiar voice.

"Halt!"

It was comander Bacara.

"Have you not received orders?"

I was clue less. He looked at the damage on my helmet and saw that my communications arry was disfuncionaly damaged.

"Never mind, continue with your actions."

I turned aroun to resume my atempt when I heard a gun being withdrawn. I quickly looked back again and saw that he was aiming at me.

"Don't move!"

"What are you doing?"

Just before he could talk, a blue flash blinded me. When I could see again, I saw Bacara on the floor. He was dead. I looked around and saw the injured troop, who was still limping from his injury.

"I don't understand whats going on but we need to leave now!" he said.

I noded and followed him to a gunship. I now knew that the troops had killed Ki-Adi-Mundi but I wanted to know why. Why kill... a jedi? We got in and searched for the controls.

"Whats wrong?" a piolet asked.

"Just get us out of here!" the troop said.

I didn't know what was going on, but I knew that nothing was going right at all.


End file.
